


PODFIC of Ficlet #7

by Addisonzella



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Podfic, audiofic, msr fanfic, msr podfic, xf fanfic, xf podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6996727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Podfic:</p><p>FanFiction that is read aloud and then made available for download. Sometimes the author reads, other times friends or fans of the fic. Great while driving or in meetings! Often popular whilst tread-milling, jogging, etc. Lose pounds to podfic!”</p><p>via Urban Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	PODFIC of Ficlet #7

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ficlet #7: I almost lost you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364621) by [Addisonzella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addisonzella/pseuds/Addisonzella). 



X Files Podfic

TITLE: Ficlet #7: I Almost Lost You  
AUTHOR: Zella (@addison-zella and @xfpodfic on Tumblr)  
TEXT: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5798893  
FANDOM: The X Files

Listen on SoundCloud https://soundcloud.com/addisonzella/xf-podfic-of-ficlet-7

 

_Posted with permission. You’re welcome to reblog on Tumblr, but please don’t re-host anywhere without permission._


End file.
